Harry Potter and the big, large wand (porn!)
by theamazingkat
Summary: A story about Harry's erotic adventure with Voldemort.


Harry Potter and the big, long wand 

Harry woke up at the middle of the night. "Ron" he whispered, but his best friend didn't answer. Actually, he was not even in his bed. Harry got up to look for Ron in the common room. He was nowhere.

Suddenly, Harry felt a hand on his shoulders. His scar burnt like lemon juice in a paper cut. Harry immediately knew who stood behind him. Even if his scar would not hurt, he could identify the dark lord by his rough, dirty, dead hands.

_I'm fucked_ he thought as he couldn't find his wand in his pajama pants. He didn't want to disturb his sleeping buddies, so he didn't scream or anything.

He just grabbed one of the burning torches and tried to hit Voldemort with it, even if every Hufflepuff-Retard knew that the dark lord could not be defeated with such an inefficient weapon. Harry was an idiot.

"What do you want to do with that? I finally caught you; do you really think that a stupid torch would help you escape me, Harry Potter?" Harry felt Voldemorts wand pressed against his butt. It was a big, large wand. He knew that grabbing this wand would be his only chance. Harry's parents and most of his friends and so many other people were dead because of the Dark Lord. This night, now, Harry would get his revenge.

Harry's hand closed around the long, big, hard wand, and Voldemort let go of him. "I knew it! Deep in your heart you want the same as me…" the dark lord said and hugged Harry gently. The wand in Harry's hand grew even harder and bigger, actually, it was no wand. It was Voldemort's cock, but Harry was a fucking moron, so he didn't realize that.

Voldemort started touching Harry. Everywhere. Harry wore nothing else than his Disney pajamas, Voldemort only leather shorts that didn't hide his blue-ish pale body.

He wanted that special moment to be perfect, so he handed Harry a tight leather outfit. "Go change. I will wait here."

At the same time, Ron was fucking Hermione in the library. Hard.

When Harry entered the common room again, now dressed in hip-high leather boots and a black tie, Voldemort was lying on the sofa, with a rose between his teeth. The little gramophone, that Harry hadn't even noticed yet, was playing a romantic 70's song. It was a magical moment for both of them.

Slowly, their bodies got closer and closer. The Dark Lord kissed Harry's scar that burned under the touch of his lips. Pain. Harry wanted to scream, but his scream was swallowed by Voldemort.

"Hush" he said. "Don't wake up all your friends. They would not understand what we are doing."

"So what are we doing?" Harry still was confused. He didn't really know what was going on, but he was glad that his arch enemy hasn't tried to kill him. Actually, he enjoyed the way Voldemort treated him. It made Harry feel special, loved by at least one person in his life. And, deep in his heart, he shared Voldemort's feelings.

The black-haired boy raised his hand to touch the nose less face in front of him. While the Dark Lord gently hugged Harry, they kissed. They didn't only kiss, no, that was not a five-second-Highschool-couple-kiss, not a super-sexy-porn-kiss, not even a that-one-fat-couple-almost-eats-each-other-kiss, no this kiss was special. Harry licked Voldemorts cold, dead lips with his tongue and enjoyed the flavor of unicorn blood. It could have been hours or minutes, seconds or days, it didn't matter. The former enemies just enjoyed the moment until they both were out of breath.

Voldemort's lips stroke Harry's cheek up to his ear.

"Shall I please you?" he whispered with his high-pitched snake voice.

Harry just nodded, his voice was to shaky because of the passion he felt when Voldemort kissed his already erected penis. The Dark Lord knew what he was doing. He kissed Harry's hairy cock with more pleasure than a well-paid prostitute and also knew how to use his hands. Slowly, he sled the foreskin back and forth to kiss the swollen glans.

Harry had never felt anything like this in his life. Sure, Ginny gave him a lot of Blowjobs, and professor Snape… well, Harry didn't really like to think about his erotic affairs with his teacher, but only Voldemort knew exactly what Harry wanted, what he needed. Harry moaned loudly. When he finally came, Voldemort swallowed and licked the milky-white cum from his lips.

"Delicious. Now it's my turn!" Harry turned around and Voldemord started fisting his butt. When he took his brown, slimy hand out if Harry's now bleeding asshole, Harry moaned and screamed.

"Give it to me, come on, give it to me, Voldy!" The Dark Lord's erection was bigger than any cock Harry had ever seen. He wanted to feel this giant penis inside him. Voldemort spit in his hands and smeared it on his erected cock, and with the smile of pure passion, he fucked Harry. The sofa wiggled under the rhythmic movements of their bodies. Voldemort came and laid down next to Harry.

"Thank you, my dear. I will never forget what you did for me tonight." Harry looked into his eyes.

"It was a pleasure to me." It was close to dawn, and the other Gryffindors would wake up soon.

"I have to leave you now. We will meet again soon" were the last words Harry heard before Voldemort climbed out of the window and flew away. Harry heard steps. As fast as possible, he took on his pajamas again.

The next moment, the door to the common room opened and Ron entered with Hermione.

"What are you doing here?" the ginger said. It was obvious that he got laid.

"I woke up early and couldn't go to sleep again. What did you think I did? Getting laid by Voldemort? And what were you both doing?" They blushed and hurried to their beds. Harry smiled. He knew it was not his last night with his Dark Lord.


End file.
